


A Good Kid

by gryffindorJ



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Chan, Come Shot, Cunnilingus, Doggy Style, F/M, Power Imbalance, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 05:35:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5856154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryffindorJ/pseuds/gryffindorJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone calls Teddy a good kid, but they don't know what he's doing with Lily in her room, nor what he thinks about doing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Good Kid

Teddy was a good kid, or so that's what everyone said about him. In truth he wasn't either. He wasn't a kid—he was twenty-six for Merlin's sake—and he most assuredly wasn't good. Good would mean that he wouldn't be doing what he was doing. If he were good he wouldn't abuse his godfather's trust by sneaking into this room to fuck his daughter. 

Not everyone called him a good kid; Bill certainly did not. Bill knew, though. Saw the way Teddy had looked at Victoire, the lust on both their faces. Knew how a boy thought, what a boy wanted. Teddy had long ago stopped looking at Victoire that way, but still the memory lingered and Bill still did not like him. 

Now things were different. Teddy was older, and he could hide his thoughts and desires better. He could treat Lily the way he had always treated her. Like a younger sibling, same as Albus and James; maybe a little better than Albus and James; she wasn't an idiot like either of them. 

Lily was delicate and soft, but fiery and devilishly clever. Her red hair was a hinted at that side of her. That was what first got Teddy to notice her in a different way: her hair. It was similar to Victoire's, and that was the one thing he had never got over about Victoire: long thick red hair. Everything else about her Teddy didn't miss—her snobbery, moodiness and above all else, her desperation for marriage. 

Thinking of that hair alone, Teddy moved a hand up the light creamy skin of Lily’s side, over the freckles of her shoulder to the nape of her neck. He wrapped his hand in her thick hair, the silky strands soft between his fingers. He loved her hair. 

After the hair, he had noticed the swell of her chest. He hadn't seen her since last summer and the time away at school had changed her. Gone was the hint of breasts, replaced by a woman's chest, full and rounded, swaying with every movement she made. He had seen her at her grandparents' house chasing after a garden gnome. As he’d watched her from the back porch, his mouth had gone dry and his cock stiff. He’d felt guilty but they were a lovely pair of tits and he couldn't look away. 

He moved his hand to cup one of her breasts now. They bounced with each thrust he made. The soft skin, movement of flesh and her hard pink nipple felt magnificent in his hand. Teddy teased her nipple between his thumb and forefinger. It was pink and firm like a rose bud. Lily moaned beneath him at the touch. God, he wanted to do more. Wanted to push those gorgeous tits together and slide his cock between them. Fuck her chest and come on her neck as she cried out in pleasure at being used so. But he couldn't; she was too young, hardly sixteen. 

Trying to get the thought out of his mind he moved his hand to her face, cupped her jaw and pulled her up for a kiss. Her lips were dry from panting but they were full and sweet. Her tongue flicked in his mouth and Teddy groaned. He wondered how it might feel to have that tongue sliding up the back of his cock, her lips wrapped around his shaft. Teddy ached for her to blow him. Yes, he fucked her every night, often more than once, sometimes more than twice, but that was intercourse. Always intercourse. He wanted her lips on his cock, or maybe her hand. He wanted her to stroke him to completion or swallow his come. Or even more, even better, he wanted to come on her face. He couldn't do that to her, though. 

Lily was still a child, he knew that. She didn't see sex as a cock in a mouth, or a tongue licking between thighs, and certainly not as Teddy coming all over her face. She saw sex as this: him inside her. Teddy was OK with that but he wanted more: remember, he was not a nice kid. 

He wanted to lick her apart, have his face moist from her, bathe in her scent. He wanted her thighs to quicken against his neck and shoulders. Then, as she cried out, he wanted to turn her over, feel the new swell of her forming hips and slide his cock against her arse. Thrust on her over and over till he came all over her arse and back. Oh God, he wanted that so bad. Maybe even to be in her arse. Have every inch of her body. 

No, no. She was so young. Innocent. She had never done this with anyone but Teddy. It had been hidden secret kisses at first. He‘d waited for her to sneak into his room, and she had in less than a week. As he slid his thumb over her clit and slicked his fingers in her wetness she begged him to put himself in her. Begged him use his cock. Teddy obliged, of course. 

He fucked her how he knew she imagined. Her on her back and him between her thighs, slowly pulling her orgasm from her. It was difficult not to come right away; she was so tight around his cock. But he did it, made her enjoy it first. It was good but not everything. 

Teddy snapped his hips in frustration thinking of all the things he‘d like to do. 

"Oh God, Teddy, please," she said. She was ready to come. He pulled her hips up to him and thrust faster. She wrapped her legs around him, arching into him, and cried out, clenching around Teddy's cock as she came. She was loud when she screamed his name; thank Merlin for silencing charms. 

Lily melted beneath him onto the bed, but Teddy wasn't done yet. 

"Roll over, love," he whispered to her. 

"Huh?" she said lazily to him. 

"On your knees. I want to show you something different," he said softly. 

She listened because she trusted him. 

On her hands and knees he slid into her again, gripping her hips tightly from behind, and he began to fuck her quickly. Her arse before him like this, the look she gave him over her shoulder: it was brilliant. He roared as he came, snapping his hips until every drop was out. 

She smiled, pleased with what had just happened. They would do it that way again. Teddy knew. He could get her to do anything. He couldn't push her too quickly; like the slow kisses, he had to be patient about this. 

He would fuck her every way he wanted to eventually; after all, it was would be a long summer. When he was through he could send her back to school—she trusted him and would never tell—and he would still be called a "good kid".


End file.
